


Permission Granted

by ohhitsanna



Series: Just Let Me Court You! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Claiming, Courting AU, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Derek is pregnant, Derek thinks hes fat, First Time, Fluff, Full wolf form, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mates, Mpreg, No Hale Fire, Omega Derek, Pack Feels, Pack Run, Praise, Sex, Stiles is a provider, Stiles is cute, Stiles is protective, Traditions, Twins, mating ceremony, moon ceremony, stiles is so loving, werewolf Stiles, werewolf traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day. Stiles rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, nervous like he’s never been before, standing stark naked in the back of Deaton’s clinic. It was pretty cold and Stiles wishes he could have at least left his socks on his feet for this, because even with his extra body heat it was still fucking cold, why did Deaton need the clinic to be this damn cold!</p><p>or </p><p>Stiles and Derek's Mating Ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this prompt on tumblr:  
> HIIII okay I have prompt. Okay actually two. One can you please continue your omega derek with him and stiles actual mating ceremony and like their first time (bottom derek gracias) and then can you write one like two years later with pregnant derek since he is the omega and just like pack feel and stiles being cute with him and making me want to cry. Like rubbing his feet helping him out of chairs. Okay I lied I have three prompts. Then can you do derek actually bringing home the baby(ies)
> 
> The first chapter is the first one, Stiles and Derek's Mating Ceremony, the next chapter will be the second part of the prompt. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Hope I did this justice! 
> 
> *mentions about a deer being sacrificed and eating of the deer's heart, just thought i should warn you about that, it's not very graphic, but IT IS in there.*

Stiles was moving around Derek’s kitchen quickly, going from stirring a pot of pasta sauce, to pouring in a heaping amount of chocolate chips into the cookie batter, and then tossing the salad and making sure everything was ready for tonight.

 

 

“Stiles what on earth are you doing?” Stiles looked up from where he was carefully pouring the noodles into water, he hadn’t even heard Derek enter the apartment.

 

 

“I’m cooking,” he said, moving his attention back on his cookies and placing them on the baking sheet neatly, perfect little round dough balls that were going to be delicious once they were cooked.

 

 

“I can see that.” Derek said, watching his future Alpha wearily, had something gone wrong? “What i want to know is why?” Stiles opened the oven and plopped the cookies inside, taking out the garlic bread and placing it in a little basket, covering it with a napkin to keep it warm.

 

 

“What do you mean why? Why not? Because i love you and i want to be a good Mate and provide for you that's why.” Stiles looked up at him sharply, before returning to his kitchen duties. So that’s what it was.

 

 

“You do know our Mating Ceremony is like a few days away, there's no need for-” Derek waved his hands around, trying to convey they whole cooking thing without actually saying it. “I’m already yours, i know you can provide for me.”

 

 

“Good, then you will remember it, after you eat this delicious meal that I've worked hard to prepare for you.” Stiles smiled happily as he took his noodles off the stove and drained the water, then he placed it in a bowl and poured the sauce on top, mixing it together. Once that was done he filled up a plate for each of them and ushered Derek to the table.

 

 

Derek sat, patiently waiting as Stiles busied himself with pouring whine and placing the bread on the table. Stiles had everything set up all fancy, he even had a candle in the middle of Derek’s crappy table, Derek had to admit it was very cute seeing his Mate act like this. Stiles sat down across from Derek and smiled.

 

 

“You know, i would have done this a long time ago if you had just let me court you.” Derek waited until Stiles took a bite of his food before eating, pack hierarchy and all that.

 

 

Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I don’t need you to cook me food, or bring dead rabbits to my doorstep, Stiles. I know what you can do for me, how much you care for me, i don’t need those things to prove it.” Derek moaned at the wonderful flavors bursting on his tongue. “Although, you can still cook for me, if you want, you know show you can provide. I’m not sure I'm entirely convinced.”

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, a smile pulling his lips up. “Oh, don’t you worry. I made my mom’s famous chocolate chip cookies and your favorite blueberry pie.” Derek’s attention was grabbed at that. Stiles made blueberry pie? That was his one weakness. Stiles smirked, knowing he had done well by his Mate. “We’ll eat it after we finish dinner.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Derek were out at the local bar, they didn’t usually go out at night, preferring to cuddle up on the couch with each other and watch a movie, but tonight Derek wanted this, wanted to go out with his friends and have a couple of beers, and Stiles being the wonderful Alpha that he was agreed, plus he loved Derek’s friends just as much as he loved his own, so really it was no problem.

 

 

Erica and Boyd, Derek’s Beta friends, laughing animatedly as something Derek had said, who would have guessed Derek could be funny. Isaac, on the other hand, was staring at the bartender, yellow eyes shining bright as he followed the mans movements.

 

 

“Just go ask him out already,” Erica nudged him, making Isaac growl softly. Erica just rolled her eyes, “Do it or I’ll go flirt with him.”

 

 

Isaac glared at her momentarily before putting his eyes back on the bartender. “I don’t even know him. What if he’s human? You know how they can be.” Isaac sighed loudly, making the man turn in their direction, red eyes shining at them. “Well there’s my answer.” Isaac said, standing up and striding over to the bar, putting on his most flirtatious smile.

 

 

“Jesus, that kid.” Stiles smiled watching Isaac flirt. Derek nudged his shoulder beside him. “Don’t worry Der, your the only one for me.” He flashed his red eyes at his Mate, relishing in the way Derek flushed and flashed his gold ones in return. “Mine.” Stiles said before pecking him on the lips quickly. “Be right back, love,” Stiles made his way through the slightly packed bar and into the bathroom.

 

 

Once finished he made his way to the bar, figuring Derek needed another drink by now. Isaac scowled at him when he took the Alpha’s attention away from him. Stiles just grinned easily, taking his drinks with a thanks. Walking back to the table they had, Stiles sensed something was off. Derek was no longer sitting at the table, he could see Erica and Boyd just a little bit away talking to someone who was standing near the wall crowding, someone - Derek.

 

 

A snarl was ripped out of his throat as he rushed over, drinks forgotten on the floor, and snarled at the man who was crowded around Derek, arms holding him in place. Stiles could feel his red eyes burning and his claws and fangs elongating. The other man, an Alpha, just stared at him, like this was normal.

 

 

“Get the fuck away from me Mate!” Stiles growled trying to move himself in front of Derek without just shoving him away.

 

 

The man laughed, actually fucking laughed in Stiles face. “This pretty little Omega is no ones, he doesn’t have a Mating mark,” Stiles watched the other man sniff at Derek’s neck. “He doesn’t smell like he belongs to anyone.” Stiles snarled again, claws reaching out and slashing the guy across the face.

 

 

“He’s Mine!” he roared, “My Mate! Mine!” Stiles kept hitting and scratching until the man released Derek and covered his face with his hands. “Our Mating Ceremony is next full moon, asshole.” Stiles had calmed down enough once the other Alpha wasn’t touching Derek. “Don’t ever think you can ever touch him ever again! Got that?”

 

 

The man snorted through his nose, eyeing Derek up and down like he was a slab of meat and not a real person. “He wouldn’t have been worth it anyways.” Stiles roared again, raising his arm to slash the guys throat out, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

 

Looking back, Derek was staring at his with wide eyes and fear, shaking his head, Derek moved them so Stiles was covering him. Derek breathed in his scent hungrily, nosing at his neck, trying to calm his Mate. “It’s okay Stiles, it’s okay.” he whispered over and over again. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s face, just touching, just making sure this was real, Derek was real and in front of him and everything was okay.

 

 

“God, i was so - everything just stopped when i saw him - God, are you okay Der? Did he hurt you? Oh God, did i hurt -” Stiles chocked, he didn’t even know what he would do with himself if he accidentally hurt Derek.

 

 

“I’m fine Stiles, fine. You didn’t do anything and he didn’t do anything.” Derek sighed as Stiles kissed his throat, not marking, that wouldn’t be until the Mating Ceremony, but just kissing breathing in his scent.

 

 

“You still smell like fear. Are you afraid of me?” Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, searching for something, anything that would give Derek’s feelings away, besides his scent.

 

 

“N-no,” he stuttered out. Stiles heart stopped, no, Derek couldn’t be afraid, he was just protecting him, just trying to help. “I’m not scared Stiles, shocked yes, but not scared. I - that was the first time you’ve ever went full Alpha mode in front of me.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, just i saw him and my instincts kicked in and i just - something snapped inside of me Der, I'm so sorry.” Derek just chuckled.

 

 

“Don’t be sorry. You protected me Stiles. If i saw some Omega all over you, i don’t think i would have had enough control not to seriously hurt them, so thanks for protecting me.” Stiles smiled down at Derek, his Mate.

 

 

The left after that. Erica and Boyd apologizing profusely, Stiles didn’t blame them for not doing anything, they were Betas and that Alpha would have torn them to shreds if he really wanted to. And if he and Derek stayed curled up in Sties bed for the next couple of days, mixing their scents together, well nobody had to know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the day. Stiles rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, nervous like he’s never been before, standing stark naked in the back of Deaton’s clinic. It was pretty cold and Stiles wishes he could have at least left his socks on his feet for this, because even with his extra body heat it was still _fucking cold_ , why did Deaton need the clinic to be this damn cold!

 

 

“Stiles, hold still.” Deaton spoke calmly, trying to trace the symbols onto his skin neatly.

 

 

“Why is this even necessary Doc?” The weird paste stiff Deaton was drawing the symbols with smelt off and burned his nose when he inhaled too deeply.

 

 

“Its necessary because all of Derek’s ancestors have done this, don’t you want to follow their traditions? It would do you well to learn them, after all you will replace his parents when they are no longer fit to be the Alpha pair anymore.”

 

 

Stiles grumbled, after they are no longer fit? Yeah, cause Stiles will have to kill them, since Stiles was technically the Alpha of his father and pack, he didn’t have to fight to the death for his right as Alpha in their pack, but since he was Mating into Derek’s pack and Derek would be next in line for the ‘throne’ so to speak if he was an Alpha, Stiles would inherit everything Derek’s parents own when they are no longer fit since Stiles will be his Mate. Why Laura gave up the position as future Alpha he’ll never know, oh that’s right, because her kids would eventually kill her! Stiles would refuse, would hate to be the one to kill Derek’s parents and become one of the most powerful packs in Beacon Hills, but like Deaton had said, traditions. That and Derek’s younger sister would be next in line and she was still in High School, Stiles could not do that to her.

 

 

Oh the joys of being an Alpha.

 

 

“Finished.” Deaton said with a final painted symbol right over his heart. Stiles glanced down at himself, not making anything out but squiggles and seemingly random lines and dots, a shape that vaguely resembled a wolf and what was that? “Derek had his done this morning,” Derek had been here? Stiles hadn’t caught his scent, and Stiles can pick up Derek’s scent from anywhere. “The paste scent is too strong.” he said, because Deaton is obviously a mind reader.

 

 

Stiles cracked his neck before shifting into his beta form, then shifting back to human, the moon was almost at his highest peak and Stiles needed to let his wolf out. “Can we go now? Things are ready right?”

 

 

Deaton nodded. “Yes, you can go. I’ll be there shortly. Don’t try and find Derek. You aren’t to see him until the moon is at its highest peak. Your dad should be there to control you.” Stiles rolled his eyes, he had excellent control, well almost excellent.

 

 

Stiles took off, running through the woods in his Beta form, relishing the wind blowing against him, the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet, and the sounds of the forest life around him. The Hale house was huge and bright as every light in the damn thing was on, he was about to walk into the house when he saw his father step in front of him.

 

 

“Can’t go in there son.” He said, smiling softly.

 

 

“What? Why not?” He wanted to see Derek. “But Derek’s in there.”

 

 

His father shrugged, “Traditions, it’s like what the humans do sometimes when they get married, the don’t see each other till the woman walks down the isle. It’s kinda like that. The Hales have been doing ti for generations and you don’t just break things like that.”

 

 

Stiles nodded slowly, he still wanted to see Derek, but he supposes if this will be his one day, he needs to learn how to do things their way.

 

 

“Good. We can go wait for them in the gardens, they have everything set up.” The Stilinski men wondered around the side of the house, catching each other up on what they've been doing recently.

 

 

“Hey, Scott’s gonna be here too right? I know he’s his own Alpha, but he’s still family, right?” Stiles didn’t think he could go through his Mating Ceremony without having his best friend there.

 

 

“Yeah, I'm sure he’ll be here. I told him and Melissa a few weeks ago. Don’t worry so much, I'm sure they will be here.” John clapped his son on the shoulder, careful not to touch the symbols. “I’m proud of you, son. Your mother -” his dad choked on his words, Stiles could see the tears welling up. “She would be so proud of you. Derek he’s - he’s good for you. You balance each other out and i know she would love him just as much as you do.”

 

 

Stiles could feel hot tears falling down on his cheeks. “Dad, you don’t have to - we don't have to - talk about Mom. I know, I know it was hard -”

 

 

His dad laughed harshly. “It was more than hard, losing my wife and Alpha,” he sighed. “I know it was harder for you, being so young. But this, she would love this. She would love the man you’ve become, she would love your Mate.”

“I would hug you, but this stupid hunk is all over me.” Stiles said, smiling sadly at his father. They never talked about Mom, never ever brought her up, like some secret rule they both followed. Stiles didn’t know what to think about it. “You’re gonna run with the others later right?”

“Of course, joining of the packs and all that.” his father waved a hand through the air. “Scott will too I’m sure, i think i hear him.”

A blurry blob cut through the forest line and Stiles stepped aside just in time. Scott ran into the brick house, Stile distinctly heard a crunch, something was definitely broken. “Scott you can be broken during my Ceremony!” Stiles yelled at the groaning figure still laying against the side of the house.

“Why did you move, jerk!” Scott stood up, brushing himself off and popping his shoulder back into place. “You broke my elbow!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You broke your elbow, Scotty, when you decided to come crashing through the woods like an animal.” Stiles smirked at his friends unimpressed face. “Plus, if you would have hit me you would have ruined my fabulous symbols and if you hadn’t noticed I’m naked! I would rather not roll around with you sans clothing.”

Scott grimaced before saying, “Yeah not my brightest idea.”

“Glad we are in agreement,” Stiles hummed.

“You ready, Man?” His friend jumped up and down excitedly. “You are finally going to be Mated to Derek!”

Stiles grinned, ear to ear, “Yeah, dude, it’s gonna be great. I love him so much.” Scott chuckled.

“God, your such a sap.”

“And you aren’t Scott McCall?” Scott jumped at the sound of his mothers voice. “I seem to recall a certain girl named Kira that your smitten over.”

Scott groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “Mom!” he groaned out. “Not now.”

“I haven’t been told about this!” Stiles exclaimed. “You are the worst best friend to ever best friend!” he smacked Scott's hurt arm and relished in the howl of pain he got out of it.

“That doesn’t even make sense! Just go get werewolf married, man!” he shoved Stiles away. Looking up, he could see it was almost time for the Ceremony to begin.

 

 

The four of them walked further into the garden where everything had been set up. Fairy lights were strung up, making the whole garden look like something out of a fairy tale. There was a huge arch in the center of the small clearing, made of out twigs, no doubt found in the forest, and in the center of the arch was a single deer head skull. Stiles wonders if that’s the deer he had spent his whole morning tracking and killing, stupid deer gave a good chase, but tiring out way before Stiles even got winded.

 

 

“Is that the -”

 

 

“Deer you hunted down this morning? Yeah. It’s another things the Hales do. The Alpha Mate catches the deer the morning before the ceremony, the body of the deer is used as a sacrifice to the Gods, to bless your Mating and bring you everlasting joy. The blood is mixed into that paste Deaton painted you and Derek with.” Looking down at himself it was clear that’s why the paste was so red. “The head is obviously used for decoration.” _Obviously._

 

 

Deaton came into the small clearing, holding a massive book in his hands and stood a few feet in front of Stiles. His father, Scott, and Melissa stood back, then he heard the soft footsteps of Derek’s pack, joining Stiles’ at the edge of the garden. Deaton motioned for him to move closer and he did so, trying his damn hardest not to turn around when he heard Derek’s heavy footsteps on the soft grass.

 

 

Deaton began once Derek was lined up next to Stiles, only an arms length away, but what felt like a mile. The moon was at it’s peak and his wolf was clawing at the surface, begging to be let out so it could claim Derek as his own. Deaton was speaking, reading from the giant book in his hands, reciting lines from it, about Mating Bonds and love and the Wolf. What it meant to have a Mate and how it would effect them both, forever.

 

 

And wasn’t that a nice thought? Forever with Derek. Forever with the one he loved the most, not matter how much he sometimes annoyed Stiles. Stiles loved Derek more than he would ever be able to describe. Loves him when he puts his cold feet under Stiles warm thighs and makes his yelp, loves him when he burns the food he’s cooking because he can’t put down the book he’s reading, and he especially loves him when he’s laughing, when his head is thrown back exposing his lovely neck and he is letting out the most wonderful sound. It’s like Derek was made just for him, knowing that he was out there, somewhere, waiting for him to meet so they could live forever together.

 

 

“Stiles, step forward.” Deaton's word cut clear across and he moved forward, hands extending once he realized he was trying to give him something. It was the heart of the deer he killed this morning. “With this heart you have shown you can rightfully provide for your Mate. Now take a bite and offer it to Derek.”

 

 

Stiles bit into the lukewarm organ, slightly stale blood covered his tongue and dripped down his chin. Swallowing, he smiled bloodily at Derek, who was grinning back. Walking over, he held up the organ to Derek’s mouth and watch attentively while Derek took a huge chunk out of the organ, getting more blood on Stiles, and smiling at Stiles when he was finished. There was only a little bit left of the deer’s heart, so Stiles tore it in two pieces and fed Derek while he ate the last piece. Once finished he grabbed Derek’s hand and turned back to face Deaton, who was still as Stoic looking as ever.

 

 

Stiles could feel his blood, pumping heavily through his system, adrenaline coursing through his veins as Deaton spoke a little more, but all Stiles could think about was the point of contact he and Derek had, just an innocent act of hand holding and Stiles was so close to losing control.

 

 

“Now, once Stiles completes his Claim on Derek the ritual will be complete and Stiles and Derek will be Mates.” There was a small round of cheers from their pack and Stiles smiled, so close, he was so close to fully having Derek as his. “Derek will leave first, then Stiles, you will track and find him. Once you complete your claim you and your new pack will be joined as one and will share a run together.”

 

 

As soon as Deaton stopped talking Derek was taking off, yanking his hand out of Stile’s grip and he was off into the forest. Stiles was about to rush forward, to begin the chase and the claim that was to come, but strong arms held him back. He snarled, he could smell Derek’s scent clearly, he wanted that scent, needed it now! He growled and struggled against his father, Scott, and Derek’s father’s hold.

 

 

“Wait a moment Stiles.” Deaton said, drawing his attention away for a second. “You have to wait if you want to be a good chase.” Stiles struggles lessened, but not by much, his wolf was salivating just waiting to be let out so they could hunt their precious Mate together and finally claim his as theirs. At Deaton’s nod a few minutes later, the arms restricting him were dropped and Stiles howled in victory, shifting easily and taking off into the night.

 

 

The moon was big and bright, giving Stiles more light as he prowled stealthily through the forest, searching for his tricky little Mate. Derek was lucky, he had the knowledge of these woods to his advantage, having grown up in them. Stiles, however had only been in them a handful of times and each time Derek had been there with him. Derek had covered his tracks well, overlapping in some places and making Stiles backtrack a few times, making him question which scent trail was the freshest.

 

 

After the fourth turnaround Stiles was starting to get a little frustrated, Derek shouldn’t be this hard to find. Then he heard it, a light crunch of a twig, a good distance west of where he was. Stiles followed his ears, hoping to catch the sound of more twigs, but no such luck, however, Derek’s scent was clear and fresh as he followed a familiar path.

 

 

Stiles could make out Derek’s huge shape running through trees easily. Stiles growled happily, following after him easily, Derek tried to outrun him, but he was only an Omega and Stiles had speed and stamina on his side. He tackled Derek to the rough ground.

 

 

Finally! He growled into Derek’s ear, wrapping his body over Derek’s, caging him in. “You are quite the catch.” Stiles licked a hot stripe up the Omega’s neck, loving the moan that escaped his Mates mouth. “Mine!” Stiles growled and thrust his hard cock into the tight warm heat of Derek’s hole.

 

 

They both groaned at the feeling. Stiles began to thrust into Derek at a punishing pace. This wasn’t about love, not this time, it wasn’t about making each other feel good, it was about one thing and one thing only. Making a claim, marking Derek so thoroughly, every supernatural, human, and wolf will know who Derek belongs to. Will know not to even touch him without his Mate’s say so.

 

 

Stiles growled, listening to the perfect sounds falling involuntarily from Derek’s mouth. “So perfect.” He growled, licking his neck over and over again. “My Mate, my perfect beautiful Mate.” Stiles rasped out. Derek whined, pushing back into Stiles hard thrusts. Derek felt amazing around him, so warm and so unbelievably tight, his slick making the slide in and out feel like Heaven. Stiles thinks he could stay forever inside Derek and not feel one once of shame about it.

 

 

Stiles came with a howl, biting down on the juncture where Derek’s neck meets his shoulder and Marking him as his. Derek howled at the feeling of Stile’s long fangs biting into his flesh, the pain just on the right side of pleasure and he came untouched. Stiles slipped out of Derek and then fluidly shifted into his wolf form, encouraging Derek to do the same with a small headbutt to the mans arm.

 

 

Derek was shaking slightly, arms struggling to keep his weight up as he looked at Stiles in his wolf form, a strikingly beautiful white wolf with black tipped ears and tail and a black stripe running down the length of his back. Derek’s gold eyes shown through the dark woods, meeting Stiles red ones as he shifted, little by little, enjoying the feel of shifting.

 

 

Once shifted, Stiles headbutted Derek again, staring into his golden eyes before biting him playfully on the side of his neck and hopping away with a bark. Derek barked back happily and raced after his mate, keeping up with him easily enough because Stiles wasn’t using his full power. Derek tackled his side, both of them shifting back to Beta form as they rolled around laughing softly.

 

 

Stiles bared his neck for his Omega. Derek grinned happily, fangs long and glinting in the moonlight as he bent down, biting the same place Stiles did on him and Marking Stiles as his own. His Alpha, his Mate. “Mine.” Derek growled, when he was finished, bringing his bloody lips to Stiles.

 

 

Together they howled, signaling their pack and encouraging them to run with them. They received a chorus of howls in return and took off, waiting for their pack to join them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Twins?”
> 
> “Twins.” Derek repeated, smiling happily, his scent radiating happiness, causing Stiles to grin and immediately rub their cheeks together. “Stiles, we are having twins.” 
> 
> or 
> 
> After two years of being together Stiles and Derek are having twins!

**2 Years Later**

 

“Twins?”

 

 

“Twins.” Derek repeated, smiling happily, his scent radiating happiness, causing Stiles to grin and immediately rub their cheeks together. “Stiles, we are having twins.”

 

 

Derek grinned, pulling away from Stiles and waving the ultrasound picture through the air yelling about having twins. The black and white photo showed two little ‘blips’ as Stiles had taken to calling them, cooing down at his Mate’s tummy and talking to them softly. Which Stiles was doing right now.

 

 

“They have names!” Derek said incredulously, holding his barely showing baby bump.

 

 

“Oh?” Stiles stood up grabbing Derek by the back of the neck and looking straight into his eyes. “Have you decided on them without me?”

 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, then kissed his Mate. “Don’t be dense. I just have some...suggestions is all.”

 

 

“Suggestions?”

 

 

“Yes. And we’ll talk about it later, because right now I am eating for three and very hungry! You're supposed to provide for me, Stiles.”

 

 

“As you wish, your highness.” Stiles bowed low, laughing at the growl Derek made at the gesture. “Let’s go get you some blueberry pie and then share the good news with our pack.”

* * *

Stiles watched Derek stare at his belly in the full length mirror in there room, rubbing it absentmindedly. He looked far away, like he was there but he wasn’t all the way there. Stiles began to worry, his Mate had been acing strange lately, but every time Stiles would express his concerns, Derek would say it was nothing and change the subject completely.

 

 

“Der, baby?” he stood up from the bed, walking towards Derek slowly, so he wouldn’t startle him. “You okay in there baby?”

 

 

Derek looked up at Stiles through the mirror, his hand never stopped stroking his belly. Derek was five months along now and showing, since he was carrying twins, he was way bigger than average right now. “I’m fine.” he said in a small voice, returning his gaze back to his belly.

 

 

“No, D you’re not fine. I need to know what’s wrong with you. I am your mate and i love you so much, but right now you’re hurting and i don’t know how to make that stop. I just want-” Stiles stopped talking when he heard a sob wrenched from Derek’s mouth, tears falling from his eyes quickly.

 

 

“How can you still love me when i look like a bloated whale?” Derek cried at him. Seriously, this was seriously what his Mate was so upset about.

 

 

Stiles smiles softly at Derek, wrapping himself around Derek’s back and placing his hands on Derek swollen abdomen. “You are so beautiful Der.” Derek sobs, wiping his face fiercely with his hands. “So very beautiful. You are not fat. You are gorgeous. And perfect in every way. Just look at you, filled with my pups, our pup, Der. Honestly, how can you not see that? You may think you look like a bloated whale, but i see you round with our children Derek. You don’t know how lucky i am to have you.”

 

 

Derek was full on crying now, eyes puffy red and horrible cut off sobs coming from the back of his throat. “How did i get so lucky?” he hiccuped. “You are perfect!” he yelled out, turning in Stiles arms and shoving his head into Stiles neck.

 

 

Stiles rubbed his back, soothing words pouring out of his mouth. “How about I go get a warm bath started for you and then bring you some of your favorite tea. How does that sound?” Derek nodded his head into Stiles neck and they walked to the bathroom like that, until Stiles was able to set him in the warm tub.

 

 

Running to the kitchen, Stiles quickly made Derek his favorite tea. Green Tea with honey and mint. Thank God they have purchased one of those K-cup coffee machines, so all he had to do was wait for the cup to be brewed and then add the honey and mint. By the time Stiles had made it back upstairs, burning his hand from the hot tea splashing out of the cup, Derek had managed to add bubbles to the bath and was playing with them happily.

 

 

“They like the bubbles,” Derek said, not even looking up, just splashing around with one hand and rubbing his belly with the other. Stiles smiled dopily at his Mate, these were the moments he would truly cherish in his life. Derek looked up at him, cocking his head to the side. “What’s that look for?”

 

 

“I just love you so much.”

 

 

Derek’s smile was blinding. “Love you too, Sty. Want to join me and the little blips?”

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

“Stiles have you finished the boy’s room yet?” Derek asked from his spot of the couch, booking resting on his huge belly, Derek was reading ‘What To Expect When Expecting’ telling Stiles random, facts that he felt Stiles just _had_ to know.

 

 

“Yeah, D, got it all done last night. We can check it out later, tell me what else i need to do, ‘kay?” Stiles responded from his spot of the floor, where he had Derek’s swollen feet in his lap, massaging them.

 

 

“Sounds good.” he hummed.

 

 

“Are you hungry? Want some pie? Or maybe some tea? Your not feeling nauseous again are you?” Stiles may have been fretting a little about his Omega’s pregnancy, but Derek was having Twins and that meant he was High Risk for something to go wrong, so naturally Alpha instincts kicked in and the need to protect and provide for his Mate was strong.

 

 

“Pie. Pie would be good.” Stiles stood, kissing Derek on the head softly before making his way to the kitchen. “Hey did you know -”

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his Mate, most likely he knew what Derek was going to say, he’d taken to repeating things to Stiles he thought were super important so he would remember it. Stiles walked back into the living room of their apartment to see Derek had tossed the book aside and had his shirt pushed up to his underarms and was talking softly to the pups, touching his belly softly.

 

 

“Oh. My. God!” Derek pressed his palm flat against his stomach, eyes wide and staring down at it. Stiles in a moment of pure panic, let the plate of pie fall to the floor and rushed over to his Mate.

 

 

“Are you okay? Oh my God is it time? Pregnancy with twins usually comes early and you are three months away, it’s not time is it!? Oh my God it is, you’re not saying anything, why aren’t you saying anything!” Derek just sat there, staring at his hand on his belly, eyes filling with unshed tears.

 

 

“I felt them kick.” Derek whispers softly, so softly he questions if he really heard him. “I felt them kick, Stiles, finally they finally moved!” Derek and Stiles both had been equally worried about Derek not being able to feel their pups move around, the Doctor said that it was odd since there was two of them and therefore less room, but all the tests they ran came up normal, so the Doctor had said not to worry about it much and continue along.

 

 

Stiles placed his hand opposite of Derek’s. They were both holding their breath, waiting - hoping - they would feel something. The air seemed stilled as they waited. A small bump pushed against his hand and Stiles nearly lost it, leaning down and cooing at how perfect his children were and how much he loved them and couldn’t wait to finally hold them.

 

 

Derek was staring down at his Mate with awe filled eyes, Stiles was more than perfect. He was so mindful of everything that Derek needed and he knew just when Derek needed to eat, or nap or anything really. Stiles was so perfect. The perfect Alpha.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

“Stiles, get your fucking Alpha ass up right now!” Stiles bolted up in bed at his Mate’s yelling, nearly falling off the side. He looked around frantically, finding Derek near their bathroom door, clutching his stomach. “It’s time. It’s time.” he repeated over and over again.

 

 

Time. It’s time. Stiles thought in his head. Jesus Christ! It’s time! Stiles flew around the room, grabbing their Hospital bag and shoving some clothes in. Grabbing his keys and phone he was out of the door, making his way hurriedly to the car. “Der?” _Fuck!_

 

 

Stiles back tracked to their apartment, walking in through the opened door and finding Derek still in their bathroom doorway, staring at him incredulously. “How did you plan on having the babies without the pregnant guy!?”

 

 

Stiles gave Derek the most embarrassed look, he was in a hurry! It was an honest mistake. “I can carry you.” He offered.

 

 

Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes and with the help of Stiles he made it into the car, that already had car seats, and off to the hospital! Stiles drove pedal to the metal, well not exactly that fast, but just slightly over the speed limit so they could make it as quickly and _safely_ to the hospital.

 

 

Stiles had be forced to wait in the waiting room with the pack while Derek had his C-Section, since apparently seeing your Mate’s stomach cut up under any circumstances seemed to make wolves crazy and hurt people. He was pacing, Derek had been back there for what felt like forever, no one had come in and said something had gone wrong, so he assumes everything is fine and it just takes a million years to pull out two pups?

 

 

“Son, you have to calm down.” His fathers large hand settled on his shoulder, forcing him to stop moving.

 

 

“But, why couldn’t i just go back with him? What if he needs me?” Stiles glanced nervously over to the door, he could just imagine the Doctor coming in and telling him he’d have to raise his and Derek’s pups alone. He could just imagine the heartbreak and torture he would go through. He whines softly. “What if something bad happens Dad?” Stiles can feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes. “He’s a man and he’s having Twins, that’s like begging for something bad to happen.”

 

 

“Nothing bad is going to happen Stiles. Derek is strong, he can get through anything. And Melissa is back there with him, he has someone.” His Dad’s voice is so strong, so confident Stiles can’t help but agree.

 

 

“Derek was always so stubborn as a child.” Talia spoke up from her place near the window, staring at the waxing moon. “He and Laura would just bicker back and forth, back and forth, over the most useless things.” Her laugh is fond, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she speaks about the memory. “No matter how much evidence was piled against him, he still stood with his view point.”

 

 

“That sounds like my Derek, alright.” Stiles chuckled, already knowing just how stubborn the man could be. Especially when Stiles said something to him and he banished him to the couch for a week with no sex. That had been a very bad week.

 

 

“Someone talking about my baby bro?” Laura burst into the room, looking way too put together for being up at four in the morning at a hospital. Her son, Rolland, named after her dad clutched her leg tightly. “Stiles! Good to see you’re doing better than Brian had during my pregnancy. They had to strap him down to keep him from killing someone.”

 

 

“Good to know i’m doing much better.”

 

 

Laura laughed, loud and beautiful, “Yeah he was -”

 

 

“Mr. Hale?”

 

 

“Stilinski-Hale.” he said on reflex, staring up at the woman.

 

 

“Yes,” she agreed easily. “You can come back now. Your Mate is finished and your children are fine.” Stiles smiled happily, already making his way out the door with a group of followers. “Oh, just him for now. Once Derek gets set up in a room you will all be able to visit.” Stiles could hear the protests begin, but just walked away dragging the nurse with him. He wanted to see his Mate and pups and he wanted to do it now goddammit!

 

 

The room Derek was in was small, just a little box with a bed and a few machines that Derek was still hooked up to, to make sure he was doing fine. Derek was sitting up, two blue bundles cradled into his arms. He was cooing down at them, baby talking them and eyes shining with pure happiness.

 

 

“There’s your papa,” he cooed. Stiles watched intently as Derek flashed his gold eyes down at the pups and watching them flash their blue eyes in return, it made a tear roll down his cheeks. His Mate and his pups were so unbelievably perfect. “He’s the best Alpha you will ever have. He will do anything to make you smile. Want to see him?” Derek maneuvered them around so that they were still be cradled, but they were slightly facing Stiles now.

 

 

“God, they are so perfect.” Stiles sobbed out, walking over to the side of the bed and taking one of the pups out of Derek’s arms. Tracing his forefinger down the small child’s nose. “Perfect just like his daddy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts   
> [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts  
> Tumblr


End file.
